


Coordi Me

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: You're in charge of making TVXQ look so damn fuckable with what they wear on stage for their fans. Controlling yourself backstage on Yunho is far harder than coordinating his outfits.





	Coordi Me

You go through the wardrobe options for the performance today, conflicted on what combination will make fangirls & yourself go crazy. Something that will hug him in all the right places & show just the right amount of skin to tease enough to leave women gaping their mouths wide open in barely contained lust. Right when you think you’ve made up your mind, Yunho walks in smiling & you temporarily forget what you’re supposed to be doing because even without makeup - he looks like a sexy model.

You set aside Changmin’s stage costumes for the day as you try to calm yourself down while Yunho is in the room. Then you just hand him what you had haphazardly decided on, he takes it from you. Yunho begins to undress right in front of you, pulling off his shirt then replacing it with what you picked out for him. He pulls down his pants, acting as if he isn’t trying to put on a subtle strip show for you. He takes off his underwear as well & you try hard to not sneak a peak.

He bends over slightly to get the pants off the table in front of the mirror, you lean back to check out his ass & he sees you eyeing him in the mirror. He smirks in victory, taking the leather pants & putting them on one leg at a time. Yanking them up but not stuffing his dick in & just letting it hang out. You try not to stare but it’s out on display so nicely for you. “I don’t want to feel suffocated right now. You don’t mind right?” You snap out of your lust filled haze, “not at all.”

You start to work on his hair, trying hard to keep your eyes from dipping down to stare at his junk. After finishing up on his hair, you start to work on his makeup but he readjusts himself in the chair to be lower to help accommodate the height difference. However that puts your knee in direct contact with the head of his dick, you’re biting your lip to keep from saying anything. You continue to apply the bb cream then you lean closer in to do his eyeliner & feel his cock becoming hard.

You end up smudging his eyeliner accidentally because your arm was shaking from the feel of his hard dick pressing against your knee. You try to regain your composure as you remove the eyeliner & decide to work on his lips instead. You start applying the lip balm to his lips but you get distracted by the mole that didn’t get covered in bb cream. “Is everything alright?” He asks innocently. You set aside the lip balm, “sure it is.” Blushing, you pick up the eyeliner again.

Your knee keeps nudging & pressing further into his erection as you apply the eyeliner really slowly. Yunho’s hand slides down toward his dick, taking hold of the tip & rubbing it against your knee. You finish applying the eyeliner but it’s smudged at the ends because of his actions. He opens his eyes, biting his lower lip “are you thirsty?” He asks as his fingers glide down his cock to get a dab of precum & then he places it on your lip for a taste. You lick it, “do you want to?”

You nod happily. Setting aside the eyeliner, “but what if someone comes in?” He places a finger in front of your lips, “I’ve already taken care of that.” You look puzzled & then smile, sinking down to your knees. You lick around the slit but not inside it, he groans at the slick feel of your tongue on him. You swirl your tongue around the head, looking up at him seductively. His fingers lightly massaging your scalp making you around the head & he gasps from the vibrations to the sensitive skin.

You gnaw lightly on the head causing his head to spin, he scoots closer to your mouth & in doing so pushes himself further into your mouth which has him opening his in bliss. You tickle the head slightly with your tongue before sucking on only the part in your mouth & not moving. Just sucking on the first half of it with your lips closed tightly around him. Yunho groans from the lack of movement, taking your head to push you further down on his cock.

You tighten your throat around him once he pulls you against him completely, his legs twitching then you moan around him as you indulge in the length his dick in your mouth. He throws his head back, closing his eyes & opening his mouth in a silent moan. The sight of it encourages you to start moving, he moans your name as you slowly work your mouth over him. Tilting your head from one side as you take him down & to the other as you go up, the change in angles has his legs shuddering.

"Ohhh god juuuuust like that!" He moans as you swivel your mouth from side to side as you take him in then scrape your teeth on the sensitive vein on the underside as you come up. Yunho’s legs are shaking. You alternate between a barely graze of your mouth on him & wrapping your mouth around him tightly, it has him thrashing around - wanting to pull out his own hair because it just feels so damn good.

He pulls on your hair to get you off of him, “Either do it for real & stop teasing or we’re going to the next step.” Yunho growls down at you, & you lick your lips, “Maybe you should just take me now.” Using the tip of your tongue you trace around & inside the slit. He leans down, taking hold of your waist & hoisting you up onto his lap. “No more teasing, I’m taking control now!” He growls & aggressively crashes his lips onto yours. His dick rubbing up against your panties under your dress. You moan into his mouth at the friction. Yunho moves them to the side, finger tracing around your entrance & then poking two in but only to the first knuckle. You arch into him as you mewl into his mouth.

Yunho pumps his fingers into you rapidly, spreading them & rubbing your inner walls. His thumb occasionally swiping across your clit just to tease you. He slips in a third, pumping them in harder & spreading them wider. You grasp onto his shoulders mewling into his ear, he stops pumping in his fingers making you squirm from the lack of stimulation. But then Yunho starts to rub your clit in tight circles with his thumb, your back is arching as your legs shake. Panting you say, “Yunho just get in me already!” He smirks at you, rubbing your clit faster & harder, your legs trembling uncontrollably.

He sets you on the table in front of the makeup chair, then gets down on the floor & slips his head under your dress. Yunho licks you through your panties & sucks over your clit then licks around it. You place your hands over his head as you feel him teasing you through the cloth & you just want him closer. You just want more, he starts to rub your clit through the wet cloth. His fingers rubbing up & down over it rapidly as he nips all over your crotch.

You’re gasping as your back arches against the mirror. He licks up & down over your lower lips as the fingers continue their relentless teasing over your clit. Fingers from his other hand slide back inside you, darting inside you even faster than the last time. You can feel that you’re about to cum, “Please Yunho get inside me now!” You whine to him but he just continues on even more fervently. Your legs shake erratically, toes curling, & moaning out his name as you cum all over his fingers & your panties. He licks you once more through the panties before yanking them off you. Yunho sucks on the fingers that were inside you before licking around your entrance then up to your clit. He nibbles at it, squishing it between his teeth then swirls his tongue around it. You’re not sure whether to clench your legs or spread them wider.

He pulls out from under your dress, looking up at you then leaning to whisper in your ear “Those panties better stay off you even when I’m through with you. I want you to feel the breeze of the cold night air when you go home thinking about how we did it & about how it felt. I want you to blush in memory on the train home.” Yunho licks your ear then breathes over it. The dirty talk making you even hotter for him, the need for his dick to be inside you becoming unbearable.

"I promise I won’t put them back on but please just take me already!" You say breathlessly & look pleadingly into his eyes. He growls from the desperation in your voice & eyes. Yunho crashes his lips down onto yours, biting your lip then slipping his tongue into your mouth to wrestle with yours. He pulls your legs to wrap around him, holding onto his cock to line himself up with you & then pushes in. You gasp into his mouth, arching your back as he slides into you. Breaking away gasping for air as he gets in to the hilt.

He bites his way down your neck as you relax into him, kissing along your shoulder before taking your lips in a soft kiss. You whimper into his mouth, pulling him closer to try to encourage him to move.

Yunho pulls away from your lips, slowly pulling out till just the head is inside you & slides into you slowly. The slow drag of his cock along your walls has you squirming into him pleading for more, “Yunho please.” You look into his eyes in desperation.

He grunts at the look in your eyes, taking a firm hold of your hips as he pistons himself into you which has you arching your back as his speed & intensity picks up dramatically. You’re gasping his name & moaning into his ear.

Yunho grunts & groans as he rams into you faster. A bead of sweat rolling down his temple. He hammers into you harder feeling his release bubbling inside of him. Yunho rubs your clit through the fabric of your dress.

Your legs shake erratically as he rubs you through the cloth, the friction driving you crazy making you pant his name in his ear over & over. You wrap your arms around him & spread your legs further as they continue to quiver. He jackhammers himself into you & you cry out his name as you orgasm.

Your toes curl as your body tightens up, thrumming in pleasure. The increasing tightness & pressure on Yunho’s cock has him cumming inside you. He bites down at the juncture between your neck & shoulder as he continues to ride out his orgasm.

Once you both calm down from your highs, he kisses you softly. Then you both hear a knock at the door. “Hyung, we need to be on stage in two.” Yunho smirks, pulling out of you & tucking himself back into his leather pants. “You think the fans will mind seeing me perform looking like this?” The man certainly looking like he just got laid, “I don’t think they’ll mind at all.” You tell him breathlessly.


End file.
